1. Technical Field
The invention includes embodiments that relate to a device for water desalination. The invention includes embodiments that relate to a process for water desalination.
2. Discussion of Art
Electrodialysis processes and devices have been used for water desalination. An electrodialysis device may include ion exchange membranes between a pair of electrodes. The membranes may be of two types: cation exchange membranes and anion exchange membranes. The cation exchange membranes may be relatively permeable to positively charged ions (“cations”) with a low molecular weight and relatively impermeable to negatively charged ions (“anions”); and anion exchange membranes may be relatively permeable to anions with a low molecular weight. The cation exchange membranes and anion exchange membranes alternate between the above-mentioned electrode pairs, with compartments between the membranes. When a direct electric current passes between the electrodes, cations may be pulled toward the negatively charged electrode and pass through cation exchange membranes but not through anion exchange membranes. Simultaneously, anions in the solutions may be pulled toward the positively charged electrode and pass through anion exchange membranes, but not through cation exchange membranes. As a result, compartments on a cathode side of the anion exchange membrane (on an anode side of the cation exchange membrane) may be partially deionized by the direct electric current, and may be called “diluting” compartments. Compartments on an anode side of the anion exchange membranes (on a cathode side of cation exchange membrane) accumulate the ions removed from the diluting spaces, and may be called “concentrating” compartments. The electrodialysis process may be made continuous by flowing the solutions between the membranes.
The rate of desalination may relate to the amount of the direct electric current. Current density is the current per unit area of membrane. An increase of the current density may result in an increased rate of desalination. But polarization effects may provide an upper limit of useful current density. Polarization may be a local change of concentration caused by depletion of salt from the solution in the immediate vicinity of the membranes that results from an ion-transport phenomena and that may result in an undesirably high ohmic resistance. The limiting current may be reached when the ion concentration in the solution close to the membrane surface approaches zero. In practice, water may electrolyze into hydrogen and hydroxyl ions and participate in the ion transport, and such an electrodialysis of water may decrease current efficiency. An electrolytic potential may provide an upper limit to the effective current amount. There may be also induced changes of pH that promote precipitation of various substances on the membrane surfaces causing membrane damage. Such precipitation may be referred to as “fouling”.
Electrodialysis reversal technology involves periodical reversal of the polarity of voltage/current applied to the electrodes to prevent or to removed precipitate or scale. Polarity reversal destroys freshly precipitated scale to allow flushing and to avoid damage to the membrane. However, in the electrodialysis removal operation, the function of dilute compartments may change into concentrate compartments, and the function of concentrate compartments may change into dilute compartment when the voltage or current polarity reverses. This reversal may require the corresponding dilute and concentrate flow path be switched correspondingly. This may result in a need for an unduly complicated hydraulic flow path and valve control. And the electrodialysis reversal process consumes a considerable amount of energy.
It may be desirable to have a device for desalination that differs from those devices that are commercially available. It may be desirable to have a process that differs from those processes that are currently available.